


Little Stevie

by Infinite_Thoughts



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Thoughts/pseuds/Infinite_Thoughts
Summary: When Billy Hargrove started school that day in Hawkins, he learned of King Steve. He wouldn't learn about Little Stevie until later on...
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 26
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic Robin is Steve's go to person even though they are still in high school cause I said so. Also little's are known here but Steve keeps it a secret due to embarrassment from his parents and being worried about his reputation.

Steve rushed out of the bathroom as fast as he could. After everything Nancy said and the "bullshits" still ringing in his ears, he could feel himself dropping, and fast. He had to get home, he couldn't drop here, not in front of all these people. They may be his classmates but really they were more like vultures. He ran down the steps as fast as possible, keeping his head down. Lucky for him Robin was waiting for him after seeing the whole punch incident and saw him right away, grabbing his arm and leading him out of the house. 

"Steve?" 

Tearful eyes looked up at her. "Am I- am I bull- bullshit Rob?" He whispered. 

"No, honey no of course you're not. Why would you-did Nancy say that? No you're amazing and my best bud." She knew she was talking to an in between version of Steve and Stevie at the moment and had to tread carefully. She had to get him home before Steve drops completely and someone sees.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy meets Little Stevie (and some Billy background)

Steve woke up groggy and confused. He could feel the squishy wetness between his legs and could see the pacifier he hates when big. He laid in bed trying to remember getting there the previous night. The fight with Nancy came to mind and he groaned. Steve slowly gets up and takes his time to the bathroom to take off his wet diaper.

Man, he hates those things. No, what he hates is that he needs them sometimes. When he’s _little_. Ugh, Steve hates being little. Why couldn’t he have been a baseline like half of the population? Or a caregiver, ya, even that would’ve been better than a _little_. Mind dropping off to such a young age he cannot even care for himself. Needing diapers because he cannot control his own bodily functions.

~Billy~

Billy already HATES Hawkins. It’s boring, there’s no ocean in sight, and his friends are states away. Of course, there is the one good thing about this place; no one knows he’s a caregiver. Why of all people Billy Hargrove would be a caregiver no one knows. Just another big ‘fuck you’ from the universe Billy thinks. No one would’ve guessed either, Billy wasn’t even worried about someone finding out since only himself and his dad knew, right? Wrong. No, Neil had to open his big stupid mouth and told Susan too. So of course, Max finds out one way or another, he still isn’t sure if Susan told her or if she was listening at the time; she’s such a little bitch spying on everyone all the time he wouldn’t be surprised.

Anyway, the whole Hargrove-Mayfield household knew. Until Max came up after school that day, pissy as ever and the screaming started. That itself wasn’t the problem though, it’s what Max said next that had things changing faster than either could blink.

“I cannot believe you’re a caregiver! You’re such a dick and don’t care about me at all!”

Billy couldn’t fathom what she just said. They were in the middle of the parking lot right after the bell and people were already listening in from all the yelling.

Next came the chatter, the rumors, the looks. Billy was a bad boy, cool, girls and guys alike admiring the view. But Billy the caregiver? How did that happen?

When it got back to Neil that word was out, that was it; they were moving. No son of his will be a caregiver (at least as far as everyone else knew). Not long after they were out of California for good.

But Steve, _King Steve_ , there’s something about him. Billy just cannot get over him. Like there’s more to the story than just the mighty King Steve he keeps hearing about. There’s something in those eyes, something that changes the story. And Billy fully intends to figure it out.

~Steve~

Steve drives up to school that morning in a mood. He always does on days like this. He walks up to his locker and Robin is already there waiting for him.

“Hey. How are you doing?” She gives him a once over, as if the answer is written on his clothes.

He huffs. “I’m fine Rob. I just wanna forget the whole thing to be honest. Last night was a shit show.”

“Okay; Okay, I just wanted to make sure alright? You dropped pretty quick last night. We’re lucky we made it out of there before something happened.”

“You’re right, I’m sorry I’m just tired. Let’s go before we’re late.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve knew today wasn’t going to be easy, but that stupid new kid Billy was kicking his ass in Basketball today and Steve was so over it. He was sweating his ass off and knew it would be covered in bruises later from all the times he’s been knocked off his feet.

Not so lucky for him, Nancy came into the gym looking for him. Steve makes sure the coach isn’t looking his way and ran over to her; Nancy leading them outside. Nancy knew she had to do this, but that didn’t make it any easier to do.

“Steve?” She took a deep breathe “Last night, I don’t remember everything but I kinda remember our fight, well more like that it happened than anything else. Is that why you didn’t pick me up this morning? I missed first period.”

“I figured Johnathan would take you.” Steve snapped.

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Jesus, you really cannot handle your alcohol. You remember going to the party last night right? Okay then what?”

“I remember dancing and spilling some punch and you getting mad at me because I was drunk and taking me home. I remember calling you bullshit…I’m sorry Steve that was a bit much.”

“Ya see that’s where your mind gets a bit fuzzy, I wasn’t mad at you for getting drunk, you called me and our relationship bullshit over a dozen times, and apparently you don’t love me. But that’s okay since you had your other boyfriend Johnathan there to take you home.”

“I was drunk Steve! I’m sorry if I was a bitch last night but I think it helped me realize…well, Steve we haven’t been good together in a while. We used to have so much fun and we relied on each other, but now it’s different and I don’t think this is working anymore.”

“So, what are you breaking up with me right now?”

“Steve, come on, don’t you see what I’m talking about? We fight all the time!”

Steve took a deep breath, trying to stay calm. “Why now? Because everything you said last night was true? You don’t love me?” Steve could notice the slight change in his voice as he spoke.

“Steve, I care about you, I do really, but maybe we’d be better off as friends. Can we be friends?” She looked on at him pleadingly.

Steve couldn’t deal with this right now. He could feel his headspace creeping up again and creating a haze in his mind. Apparently going to school today wasn’t the best idea. And yes, Nancy knew about his status, but she was a baseline and had no inclination to help Steve like this. Maybe that’s why she wanted to break up? No, she’s known for months, if that was the case, she would’ve done it sooner. Still, Steve didn’t want to give her the knowledge that this set off his little space.

“Okay fine, you’re right, you’ve been distant, and something obviously changed between us. You better get back to class before they realize you’ve been gone too long. See you around Nancy.” Steve pretended to walk back to class with no actual intention of going back. After a moment, he went back into the alley and sat down, trying to fight off his headspace until he could get home. He felt a little bad for walking away from Nancy like that but it’s one thing to know about him being a little and another to see it firsthand.

A few minutes went by where Steve sat in the fetal position, subtly rocking back and forth. Suddenly Steve heard footsteps coming towards him. Shit! Nancy must have come back! Shit! Shit! Shit!

“What’s wrong Harrington? I go too hard on you today? Or did you just realize your crown is gone?” When Steve looks up its to none other than Billy Hargrove himself. But for some reason his smirk disappears faster than it appeared. “Shit, why are you crying?”

Steve wipes his face to realize, yes, he was crying. Huh, when did that happen? Somehow this only breaks the dam further and he starts crying harder.

Billy stands there in shock. What the hell did he get himself into here?

At this point Steve has reached the point of no return and doesn’t care who is watching him right now. “I wanna go home!” He wails. “I wan’ my bankie!” Steve has no idea what he just gave away, but Billy is realizing exactly what the hell is happening now. And he may be an asshole, but Billy isn’t gonna let a little sit in the dirt and cry himself silly. Still, he’s a bit unsure what to do, he isn’t sure Har-Steve won’t freaked out if he’s suddenly being picked up.

He bends down to Steve’s level and moves the hair out of Steve’s face. “Hey, it’s okay, don’t cry I can take you home okay? Can I pick you up?”

Steve reaches out with his arms because yes, he very much does want to be picked up thank you very much. Billy grabs him by the armpits and lifts him up. He sees the wet patch on Steve’s crotch and realizes he can smell pee. Well, definitely solidifies the fact that Steve is a little.

That’s when it hits him that Steve, Steve Harrington, _King Steve_ , is a little. Maybe that’s why he had this weird draw to him?

“Billy?” Steve nudges him out of his inner thoughts in the shyness voice he’s ever heard.

“Right okay let’s go.”

Billy carries him to his car, really hoping not to run into anyone at the moment. The caregiver makes it there in record time despite the extra weight. Little’s are lighter in weight anyway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this chapter! Feel free to give me feedback or recommendations!


End file.
